


不死鸟

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Magical Realism, Stream of Consciousness, happy birthday bucky barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	

你感觉体内有一只鸟儿。

当他把热度送进你的身体，血液中盎然的春意便终止了你的冬天，连同这个热带王国的微弱冬季。他的双臂紧紧围绕你，你单手搂着他，另一边仍是空荡荡，而体内的那只鸟开始鼓动双翼，于是你找到了平衡点。

你冰封的情绪在那一个又一个不过分亲密的细吻中慢慢绽放。

是不是似曾相识？如果你还记得那个梦。

那时你分不清眼前是宇宙洪荒还是末世景象。你只看见他。你喊他的名字，不停地喊，因为你的身体被他开辟到了极致，被楔入到最深的深处，周遭电闪雷鸣，稠雨不止，硝烟缭绕，你们在地球最后一片孤立的茵草地上以原始野兽般的姿势剧烈做爱。你分不清这是你们的第一次还是最后一次。你只知道哭，被泪水淋湿，你觉得你始终会失去他。而他在笑，笑得像神灵。

看，有关他的一切你都记得。他说，他和你的灵魂在出世之前就相爱了，你们只是一个身体的不同两半，像亚当和夏娃本来就属于同一具身体那样。就像现在这样。你们交合在一起，逐渐加深的吻把你们粘合，还有汗水，低吟，沉寂而澎湃的耳语。

 

「还好吗？」

时隔一年，这是他眼光触及你时说的第一句话。你安静了很久。你没想到这会是你们的第一句，虽然这样的问候再正常不过，但你还是没做好准备。这曾是你渴望听见的开场白，无论何时何地由谁说出都好，仅是三个音节的简单礼节。而七十年了都没人这样问候过你。现在由他说出来了，你才意识到只有他能够这样和你寒暄。

「你瘦了。」他继续说，视线没离开过你。你回以微笑，一时不知怎么答，计算着自己有几个月没开口了。窗外浓郁的绿透着瀑布的潺潺水声，而你的右耳忽然听不见了，因为一只手掌覆上了你干净的脸颊。隐隐刺痛。也许是铲不尽的须根在扎他的手，而痛觉却落在你肤面。

「我可以吗？」他轻声问，气息在耳垂边爱抚你。你颤抖着点头。他的第一个吻混着你的发丝印在颈肩，你颤得更厉害了。

「看看你，一百岁了，倒还是像十四岁。」

「是吗？」

「长了一百年的含羞草，还是经不起一点触碰。」

一百年。你又算了算，和他在一起的时光加起来总共多少？二十年不到。对于一生来说还只是英年早逝的岁数，窗外任何一棵树的年轮都比这多。然而这些是你所有岁月的支点。你又看了看他，他几乎没什么变化，穿着和上次差不多的一件深色夹克，眼里的蓝从没褪色，仿佛藏着一座永无岛。

「生日快乐。」

你的确感受到了快乐，这是七十年来你们第一次共同度过的生日。像以往那样，你许了个愿，吹灭蜡烛，和他分享了一块蛋糕，整个过程简单安静，仅是属于两个人的庆祝。他送了你一幅画，画中是位长翅膀的爱神，这位爱神是你。

「我有时候会去逛逛画廊——其实也就去了四次。同一个地方。第一次去的时候我发现了那幅画，站着盯了十多分钟，到第二天它还在脑里挥之不去。那是个雕弓的丘比特，像这样，背对着画外人，侧过半张脸弯起嘴角。我想起你，你曾经为我的一次人体速写摆过类似的姿势。于是接下来的几次拜访我就拿着本子坐在那画前，一坐就是一天，直到我把那双翅膀的每一个细节都记下来。」

「你喜欢画鸟儿。」

「确实。从小就喜欢，也不知道为什么。」

「那我呢？」

「你啊，」他笑了，「一样。从小就喜欢你，也不知道为什么。」

 

你的背脊爬满细汗，你的肩胛骨内侧有两道对称的战伤，它们似乎也被他唤醒了，在欢愉中隐约作痛。

你还在想那幅画。当他吻你左臂断处崎岖的疮疤时，你在想那双翅膀边缘轻软如云的笔触；当他愈发激猛的抽送令你脊骨酥麻，你在想暗色背景里那几片独立飘飏的羽毛；当你为深刻的快感呦呦呻吟，你开始觉得自己是一只鸟儿。

“你许了什么愿？”

他问。

你不回答。你在酝酿，你在升温。

“告诉我。”

他追问。

你不回答。你用一只手臂紧拥着他，你用叫喊把语言撼碎，你羞于启齿，你因为想成为神。

如期而至的高潮将你撕裂，同时也撕裂了那两道疤。你再也无法克制。你放声尖叫，失声痛哭，感受着来自体内的血淋淋的异物从张裂的伤疤里钻出来，仿佛你的骨骼延伸到了体外，并且以不可思议的速度疯狂胀大。你几乎晕厥，但那个强烈的愿望支撑着你，你的右臂在他臂膀越缠越紧。他也拥着你，生怕你体内的怪物会带走你，你们痛苦地搂在一起，就像亚当夏娃回到了同一具身体里。

伊甸园在天堂和地狱间。

终于，你睁开眼睛，停止哭泣。疯长的骨骼逐渐平静下来，空气中多了些纷飞的皎白羽毛，你成了一只鸟儿。

你如愿以偿，用新生的双翼拥住了他，像是回到了布鲁克林某年的寒冬，你死搂着高烧不止的他，希望还能够将他再抱紧一点，再紧一点，不让他溜回到上帝身边……多少年过去了？想想吧，你存在一个世纪了，都还没和他白头偕老。想想吧，不死鸟，你大可栽进那座纯蓝的永无岛去庆祝往后连绵不绝的世纪，把当年承诺的未来都追回来，统统追回来。只要你开口。

**只要他开口，我就会留下来。**

——而你趁着生日又许了个愿。

——你很固执，他会明白的。

 

“和我走吧，”他低头，在你羽翼边缘落下庄重一吻，宛如一位朝圣者，带着朝圣者同样拥有的固执。“那里已经容不下你了。”

 

 


End file.
